godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla On Monster Island (Video Game)
Godzilla On Monster Island is a video game released in 2011 and developed by IGT as an AVP Slot Machine. Description "The King of Monsters is here to help you battle your way to a monstrous jackpot! Big creatures, big bonuses, big win! Launch into the explosive world of monsters and mayhem with Godzilla on Monster Island™ Video Slots. Featuring larger-than-life Godzilla™ characters, this game is packed with plenty of interactive features. Try your hand at the power of Godzilla by using the touch screen to direct Godzilla's atomic breath at surrounding objects. Look for Godzilla and Mothra™ to appear in the base game to randomly award wilds or multipliers, all while enjoying classic movie clips as you play. The amazing graphics and surround sound leave you roaring with excitement. Go Go Godzilla!" Gameplay After placing a bet, the slots will start to spin in the columns to determine if any winning combinations are accomplished. By pressing the same bet button twice, the slots will stop and give the results. This doesn't have any real use other than saving time, unless a Monster Island slot is landed on. If a Monster Island slot is landed on, the slot spins will have their speed decreased greatly, which allows the player to time their landing on the remaining slots. The credits won are determined by matching the same slots horizontally and diagonally, not vertically. The game has many combinations that can win as long as the same slot appears in the Slot 1, Slot 2 and Slot 3 line. Only three matching icons that are landed on in this way are needed to count as a win, and any number more than three adds many more winning credits. Controls *Repeat the Bet - Makes the column repeat the settings previously set. *Max Bet - Gambles the maximum amount on the column. * - Disables Multi-Play so only one slot board is used at a time. * - Enables Multi-Play. *Bet x1 - Bet on a column using the standard credit amount. *Bet x2 - Bet on a column using double the normal credit amount. *Bet x3 - Bet on a column using three times the normal credit amount. *Bet x4 - Bet on a column using four times the normal credit amount. *Bet x5 - Bet on a column using five times the normal credit amount. Slots *Progressive Slot - These are not multiplied by any value. **5 of a kind - 25,000 credits **4 of a kind - 150 credits **3 of a kind - 100 credits *Monster Island - Slows the slot columns. If three appear anywhere on the columns, the Monster Island bonus game begins. Only appears on columns 2, 3 and 4. *Wild - Substitutes all slots except for Progressive and Monster Island. *Godzilla Wild - Substitutes for all symbols except Progressive and Monster Island. Only appears on reels 2, 3 and 4. *Tank Slot **5 of a kind - 50 credits **4 of a kind - 25 credits *Battleship Slot **5 of a kind - 50 credits **4 of a kind - 25 credits *Command Vehicle Slot **5 of a kind - 30 credits **4 of a kind - 15 credits *Jet Slot **5 of a kind - 30 credits **4 of a kind - 15 credits *Helicopter Slot **5 of a kind - 25 credits **4 of a kind - 5 credits *Godzilla Slot **5 of a kind - 400 credits **4 of a kind - 100 credits **3 of a kind - 45 credits *Mechagodzilla Slot **5 of a kind - 300 credits **4 of a kind - 75 credits **3 of a kind - 30 credits *King Ghidorah Slot **5 of a kind - 150 credits **4 of a kind - 50 credits **3 of a kind - 25 credits *Gigan Slot **5 of a kind - 150 credits **4 of a kind - 50 credits **3 of a kind - 25 credits Gallery Godzilla on Monster Island - Progressive Slot.jpg|Progressive Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Wild Slot.jpg|Wild Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Godzilla Wild Slot.jpg|Godzilla Wild Icon Godzilla on Monster Island - Monster Island Slot.jpg|Monster Island Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Tank Slot.jpg|Tank Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Battleship Slot.jpg|Battleship Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Command Vehicle Slot.jpg|Command Vehicle Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Jet Slot.jpg|Jet Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Helicopter Slot.jpg|Helicopter Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Godzilla Slot.jpg|Godzilla Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - MechaGodzilla Slot.jpg|Mechagodzilla Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - King Ghidorah Slot.jpg|King Ghidorah Slot Godzilla on Monster Island - Gigan Slot.jpg|Gigan Slot Monsters *Godzilla - Standing at 80 meters and weighing 50,000 tons, Godzilla is, of course, the main monster of the game. Godzilla seems to be based on the BioGoji suit, but the design is colored green instead of black. He has second highest scoring icon on the slots and will participate in Wild slot's effect. Godzilla is also controllable in the bonus rounds. At the end of a bonus round, Godzilla will fire his atomic heat ray as part of an "atomic win" to receive the final points. Tthe game also has a randomly occurring "Godzilla feature" that will turn 5 to 20 slots across both boards into Wild slots. *Kiryu (as Mechagodzilla) - Standing at 60 meters and weighing 40,000 tons, Kiryu is the main antagonist of the game. Kiryu has the third highest scoring icon on the slots and will fight Godzilla in the Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla bonus game, where Godzilla tries to get better slot spins than Kiryu. It also appears in clips while the slot machine is idle, although footage is of the Heisei Mechagodzilla from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, and Kiryu's in-game roars are from the Showa Mechagodzilla. *Mothra - With a wingspan of 130 meters and weighing 15,000 tons, Mothra is the only monster not to have a slot icon at the boards. She seems to be based on the HeiseiMosuImago puppet, with the proportions of the ShodaiMosuImago puppet. Although she has no slot icons, after any column spin, she may fly onto the columns and trigger the "Mothra feature", which transforms an entire vertical column into Wild slots to help make combinations and increase the winning amount by 2 to 5 times. Footage of her also appears in clips from Godzilla vs. Mothra that display while the machine is idle. *King Ghidorah - Standing at 150 meters and weighing 70,000 tons, King Ghidorah is ten meters bigger than the HeiseiGhido suit he's based on, but has the Showa King Ghidorah's roar. He has the fourth highest scoring icon on the slots, worth the same value as Gigan. Footage of him is also featured in clips from Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah that display while the machine is idle. *Gigan - Standing at 65 meters and weighing 25,000 tons, Gigan is based on the ShodaiGigan suit and does not have any footage from movies. Gigan only appears in slots, and his slots have the same value as King Ghidorah. Godzilla on Monster Island - Godzilla.jpg Godzilla on Monster Island - MechaGodzilla.jpg Godzilla on Monster Island - Mothra.jpg Godzilla on Monster Island - King Ghidorah.jpg Godzilla on Monster Island - Gigan.jpg Gallery Godzilla On Monster Island Slot Machine.png|Slot Machine Godzilla_On_Monster_Island_Screenshot.jpg Godzilla_On_Monster_Island_Godzilla_vs._The_City.jpg Godzilla_On_Monster_Island_Website_1.png Godzilla_On_Monster_Island_Website_2.png Godzilla_On_Monster_Island_Website_3.png Videos Godzilla Slots - Godzilla on Monster Island Video Slots Godzilla LCD - Pop Culture Trivia *There's a trademark for "Godzilla On Monster Island".Trademark for Godzilla On Monster Island *"Godzilla on Monster Island" was also the name of the original American release of Godzilla vs. Gigan. External Links *MegaJackpots.com References Category:Godzilla video games - 2010s